Gon rules
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: As a result of rejection, Gon become dominant and Killua is so whipped. short summary, sorry. Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair)


The day starts in morning, where all the students in the Hunter School are all preparing themselves for their class. Including Gon Freecs, a raven haired green streaks girl with hazel eyes who is seventeen years old now sitting in her desk with a sigh as she look at the window, trying to enjoy the quiet scenery outside while all the students are busily chattering among themselves in her surroundings. She doesn't have any friends due to her quiet nature but she doesn't mind. In fact, she is completely feeling much better since for her, having a friend were completely troublesome.

Before long, a teacher finally comes in, making the class representative lead every student to greet the teacher before the teacher gives a news.

"Alright class, listen. Today, we are having a transferring student here"

That statement successfully makes everyone chatter loudly in excitement, wanting to know who the transfer student except for Gon, who only interested in looking out at the scenery outside. She might be didn't care, but her ears are still listening her teacher words, mentioning the transfer student to come in and introduce himself.

"My name is Killua Zaoldyeck. Pleased to meet all of you"

Squeals come from girls who see the transfer student. Gon know that name, she recognizes him after all, a boy with messy spiky silver hair and sapphire eyes who is the same age as her. Despite the squeals, her voice came out strong and clear.

"Ah"

The whole class including the teacher and the transfer student looking at Gon who just shrugged and close her eyes to avoid the stare. Killua smirked and the teacher notices this.

"Uhm, Killua-kun. I take it that both of you know each other?"

"Ah yeah Gon. I know her, I used to live here after all and we used to be in the same class" Killua said with amused tone.

"Well, that's good. Coincidentally the seat next to her is empty anyway. You may sit next to her"

With that, Killua made his way towards Gon and sit next to her. Killua smiled at her while Gon just shrugged again, ignoring Killua and resuming her gaze upon the window, not noticing Killua frown a bit.

During recess, Gon just casually walk away from class, ignoring Killua who is chasing after her until they are now on the school rooftop.

"Oi Gon, what's with the cold attitude anyway?" Killua said in a joke manner but he is serious.

"You know why, right? So why bother?" Gon said in a cold tone and blank expression.

Killua sighed at that, he knows why, it's because he rejected her and he didn't mean it.

It started when they are twelve, both of them are best friends and really close. Gon was even a bright and cheerful girl unlike now. Back then, Killua develop a crush for Gon but thought that Gon was too innocent and naïve to have the same feeling as him. Killua is so popular to the point he always get love letters every day, whether inside his desk, locker or even shoe locker. This of course made all the guys in his class jealous and they thought they could have fun by asking Killua to choose randomly among his love letters and read the content out loud to embarrass one of the girls who wrote to him in the class since most of the students are present except for Gon during their recess.

Surprisingly for them, Killua didn't mind. In fact, he doesn't care on whose heart he would break by embarrass one of those girls since he never care about them. So he did, he randomly choose one letters in his desk and read its content out loud. Feeling quite embarrassed because there are a lot of words that is really deep and embarrassing for guys to read it. He could feel goose bumps all over him and really promised himself that he would humiliate the girl who wrote this to him and when he finish, he look at the writer name and almost felt like having a heart attack. Because the one who wrote that letter for him is none other than Gon and he even unconsciously yells out her name as he stared at it in disbelief.

And what great timing. Gon just had to show up and got humiliated by everyone because they heard the content of the letter because of him. Killua never thought that Gon does feel the same, he wants to tell her that he feels the same way but his guilt deepen when he sees Gon cries and run away from the class while everyone laugh at her. He thought that he would apologize later but his parents suddenly being summoned to work at overseas at the same day and they have to move out immediately, making Killua unable to say goodbye or even apologize to Gon. In the end, he kept the letter that Gon wrote to him, reading it every day and cries at his stupid action. If only he didn't agrees, his friendship with Gon might not be over.

And now that he is back, he thought he could fix everything but right now he could feel that Gon is no longer the bright and cheerful girl he always knows. He even sure that Gon must have not forgiven him and probably not harbors any feelings for him as she used to.

"So, what do you want?" Gon asked impatiently as she taps her foot.

"Well, you know that I still have your letter and-" Killua got cut off.

"And, what? Are you thinking of using that letter so that you could control me or something? Just so you know, if you plan on spreading the words that I wrote a love letter for you then go ahead. In fact, I don't feel anything towards you anymore" Gon said bluntly as she stare at Killua.

Hearing that makes Killua's heart throb painfully. He knows that Gon truly hates him now but does she have to be blunt about it? It really hurts him even when he thinks he could fix everything.

"I never said that! I want to tell you that I'm sorry and I feel the same way. Even now, I still love you" Killua confess as he stares at Gon.

"Hm? What kind of joke are you trying to pull?" Gon said as she rolls her eyes.

"it's not a joke! I do always love you, back then even now and will always be! Look, I'm sorry for back then, I didn't mean to reject you or humiliate you. I never thought that you would send a letter for me, so-"

"Have you finished your blabbering? I don't have time to listen to you all day, you know" Gon said before turning her back towards Killua

"Wait!" In instant, Killua grabbed her wrist, prevent her from leaving.

"What now?" Gon asked as she narrows her eyes towards Killua.

"Can't we be friends then? Just like we used to" Killua said, totally pleading and look almost in tears.

"Hn, if I feel like it" Gon said as she released herself and go away, leaving Killua who clench his hand into fists as he grit his teeth.

Few days later, Gon just casually ignored Killua as he is surrounded by girls. Gon thought that she would do her homework so that this weekend she would just relax at home, as usual. But it seems that her mother has another plan for her.

"Ara Gon, why didn't you tell me that Killua-kun has come back? You two are always such a sweet couple together" Gon's mother squealed as she says this the moment she enters her daughter's room.

"Mother, you know what happened" Gon says, practically in monotone voice.

"Don't be like that, I know Killua-kun as good as you. I'm sure he is just shy, he's actually completely and utterly in love with you" Gon's mother said with a smile.

"Yeah and he confessed to me few days ago" Gon says again in monotone voice as she taking out her books.

Gon's mother eyes sparkled. "No way! So are you two a couple already!?"

Gon sighed "What for?"

The sparkles is now replaced with gloom atmosphere " That was mean Gon, he may broke your heart but aren't you willing to give him a chance? To think you used to be such a sweet girl too"

"Whatever mother. If you had no business then leave me alone so I can study" Gon said while reading her textbook.

Gon's mother slapped her forehead gently "Oh well, young love and mood swings. I'm not going to argue so I better give you this"

Gon's mother practically slammed down something's towards Gon's study table. After a closer look, Gon realized that they are tickets to a movie for this weekend.

"Are we going to see a movie this weekend?" Gon's eyebrow crunch in confusion.

"Hmm~ what are you talking about Gon? You are supposed to go with Killua-kun, after all. I'm sure he will be more than happy to accompany you if you ask him" Gon's mother said with a smile.

"Why do I have to go with him?" Gon asked.

"Oh come on, you two used to be best friends. No harm done in going to see movies together, right?" Gon's mother said.

"Fine. But if he doesn't want to then I give them back to you" Gon said as she take the tickets and put it inside her bag.

"It's a deal" Gon's mother said with a smirk before leaves with a giggle as she thought `it's impossible for Killua to reject your offer anyway'

Gon just sighed, knowing her mother has just completely set her up with Killua.

The next day, Gon happened to see Killua currently escaping from his fangirls and resting under the stairs, he was gasping for breath and looked surprised to see Gon.

"G-Gon, wh-what are- you… doinghere?" Killua said as he tries to calm himself, due to his fatigue and nervousness in seeing Gon again.

" Are you free this weekend?" Gon asked, holding the tickets.

"H-Huh? Eh, I'm not sure. Why?" Killua asked as he is surprised that Gon is talking to him.

"Oh okay. I'll return these to my mother then" Gon said, looking at the tickets before she walks away.

"Wha- wait!" Killua launch himself forward and accidentally bump his head towards the low stairs celling. He ignored the pain for a moment as he runs and stand in front of Gon.

"Wait, are you asking me for a date?" Killua stared in disbelief, at the same time, trying to contain his happiness.

"Don't flatter yourself Zaoldyeck" Gon giving Killua a glare which earned a gulp from Killua.

"Okay, my bad. So you are asking me to go with you then?" Killua said, trying to make sure not to collapse due to Gon actually not asking him for a date.

"My mother wants me to. But you just said that you are not sure that you are free or not. So I guess I'll-"

Killua immediately hold both of her hands. Before she could react, Killua already look at her with a sparkle eyes.

"I love to go! I'll definitely go with you!" Killua said with a huge smile as he looks at Gon.

"But you says.." Gon trailed off

"I'm completely free! In fact, I will always be free for you! So let me go with you!" Killua said as he stares at Gon with pleading kitty cat eyes.

Surprisingly Gon started to blushing due to Killua's cute face, making Killua look at her with a blush as well, this is the first time he sees her blushing after so many years.

"Fine. Just don't be late" Gon says as she released herself and walk away.

After that, everyone could see Killua keep smiling for one whole day, Killua was totally ecstatic. He can't wait for the weekend to come. He is so happy, to the point the pain in his head is no longer felt by him.

And finally, as the long awaited day has come. The two of them are meeting together in the park to see the movie.

"Wow" Killua breathe out.

Killua can only look at Gon in daze for right now she is having her long hair in curls and tied up in a half ponytail with a yellow ribbon while wearing a knee length white dress with blue ribbon on the side of the dress and having her neck decorated with a silver heart shaped pendant. She's putting a bit of make up as well, with a light lipstick and her cheeks got dusted with a light blush. She had a small pink bag strap over her shoulder and wearing flat light green sandals.

All in all, Gon look really gorgeous to him. With a really slim figure and her breast that are quite big. It's no wonder that Gon has a secret fanclub in the school as everyone could see her beauty.

Even some guys on their surroundings seems to agree as they keep stealing glances at Gon.

Killua failed to notice this as he keeps staring at her. He could do this forever, staring at the angel in front of him with a peaceful sigh.

"Killua, you know that my eyes are up here. Right?" Gon said in a dark tone as she folded her arms.

Immediately Killua look at Gon right on the eyes, not wanting her to label him as a pervert when he haven't started to do anything yet to become one. Maybe right now he should label Gon as a devil now instead of angel.

"O-Of course. I-I just think that you look really beautiful. That's all!" Killua compliment Gon quickly since it was true anyway.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere" Gon said, giving Killua a glare.

"Err, sorry" Killua said with a depressed sigh.

"But, thanks for the compliment" Gon said as she leaves.

Hearing that makes Killua lets out a smile.

`And she said that flattery won't get me anywhere. It actually made her happy'

The two of them immediately goes to see the movie, which are turns out to be a romance movie.

Killua just yawn loudly in boredom. He hates this sappy and romance thing. If there is something he would like to watch, that would be horror movie. He enjoys the thrill and seeing the blood all over the screen, The scarier, the better for him.

"If you don't like it then you can go away. You are ruining the mood" Gon said as her eyes are still watching the movies

Killua just gulped and look at Gon who is looking at the movie in admiration. He never thought that Gon is actually a fan of romance films, and this is proven as he could see her eyes are sparkling as the male protagonist is pouring his love on the song he sings for the female protagonist. Killua's eye twitched at that, he wants Gon to see him with those eyes as well.

When the kissing scene comes up, Killua look at Gon in surprise. Seeing her blushing and brushing her lips lightly with her fingers as she looks down and fidgeting a bit. Looking at that made Killua gulped and blushed at her cute action. Unconsciously, he looks at Gon who is now putting her hand away from her lips and his eyes are zoom in on her parting lips. He had to admit, it looks inviting as he tries to move closer.

"What are you doing?" Gon said in a threaten tone as both of their lips are only few centimeters apart.

Immediately, Killua move back extremely quickly until his back collided with the person next to him. He apologizes immediately, not wanting to make a scene before looks at Gon again, who is now back to watch the movie.

Killua just sighed, he never thought that he had almost trying to kiss Gon. He looks at Gon again, and finds that Gon is watching the movies with a small smile which caught him off guard since this is the first time he sees her smile after all these years. Killua look at the movie and sees that the male protagonist is extending his hand with a smile towards the female protagonist. Killua scoffed, didn't know what makes Gon really likes that guy from a movie which is obviously acting.

"I like romantic guys. They are my type" Gon answers suddenly while still looking at the movies.

Killua jolted in shock from his seat. Did he just mumble his thoughts out loud? He felt like he could melt in embarrassment right now.

"I used to think that you are romantic and cute. But you are actually haughty and cruel. Makes me wonder why am I even loved you in the past" Gon continued while her eyes are still fixed on the movies.

Killua went shock in silence from hearing that statement. He never thought that he himself is haughty and cruel (although he might have brag and abusing a bit about his family richness and status in the past) but to think that even Gon is now questioning why she love him back then is really cruel for him. Does that mean Gon regrets for loving him back then? That thoughts weight him more than a ton.

When the movie has ended, the two of them walked out in silence.

"You know, since the movie is over. You can go home or do whatever you want" Gon said as she looks around.

"Hey" Killua called out.

"Yes?" Gon asked in a bit of surprise.

"Umm, how about we go and have lunch together? It is already lunch time anyway, don't worry. It's my treat" Killua said as he scratches his cheeks.

Gon went silent for a moment, looking at Killua for few seconds before nodded "Sure I don't mind"

That short agreement was enough to make Killua silently cried in joy.

When they finish order their food in a restaurant, Killua look at Gon who's only look outside the window. Killua can only sigh at that for back in the past, both of them can always talk then laugh about anything and not even realizing how much time has passed.

This time only silence engulfs both of them, Killua tried to think about what topic he should choose so the atmosphere wouldn't be awkward.

"You know, I didn't mean to say that you are haughty and cruel. Actually, you should have just be yourself. Lately it seems that you have been forcing yourself" Gon said, taking a sip of her iced tea.

Killua looked at Gon in surprise. All this time, she did actually always being caring and looking at him. If not, she wouldn't know about him forcing himself. He smiled at that thought.

"Yeah sure. Thanks for being caring" Killua's smile got wider.

"I wasn't" Answered Gon simply before looking away.

Still that didn't stop Killua from asking Gon some question, trying to be active to cover for Gon passiveness. It makes Killua happy though that Gon is answering, although most of them are short answers.

After they eat and Killua pays the bill, He offers Gon to go somewhere and play together so that he would be able to spend more time with Gon but seems that Gon wants to go home already.

"If you want to play then go and play by yourself" Gon said blankly.

"Oh c'mon Gon. It's only 3 p.m. We should have some fun first before we go back home" Killua said, completely pleading.

"Where are we going? If I agree to go and have some fun" Gon said as she folded her arms.

"We can go shopping if you want to" Killua said.

"Pass! I hate shopping" Gon said immediately.

"Playing games in the arcade?" Killua asked.

"No, I always did that and I have no mood for that" Gon said.

"Eating some ice creams?" Killua asked.

"Haven't we just had lunch!?" Gon said, completely irritated.

`This is bad. Seems that she really wants to go home that badly but I still want to be with her. What should I do?' Killua thought, trying to find places where Gon would love to go.

"I'm going home" Gon said as she passes Killua.

"Wait" Instictly, Killua grabbed her wrist frantically.

"What?" Gon asked.

"The Zoo!" Killua said.

"Huh?" Gon tilt her head in confusion.

"We are going to the zoo!" Killua said.

Gon began to look at Killua in the eye while Killua do the same. Killua knows that Gon had changed but he also knows that Gon, who love animals, would never change. She really loves animals to the point that she would always want to go to the zoo to visit her friends (the animals that is).

In an instant, Killua can see Gon's eyes sparkle.

"Fine" Gon mumbled as she blushed slightly.

And Killua once again, silently cried for joy as not only Gon receive his invitation but also when they are going to the zoo, they are holding hands together.

This is a good sign, right?

"Uwaaa~" Gon seems becoming in a good mood as she sees the animals.

And Killua could only thought dejectedly `Why can't she look at me like that!?'

At least, they are still hand in hand together.

This should have been a good sign, right?

I'm starting to doubt it…

Oh well, at least she had fun anyway.

That is all Killua could think all through the zoo.

And finally, Killua can't hold Gon as she says she wants to go home. At least they did spend time together and Killua is now escorting Gon home despite her protest.

"Home sweet home" Gon says as she finally arrives in front of her house.

Killua look a bit surprised "Do you like home that much!?"

Gon shrugged "Yeah, why?"

Killua scratched his head "Aren't you have always been an outdoor person?"

"I have changed" Gon says, simply

"Oh" Killua's shoulders dropped. Because of him, of course

Just as Gon about to enter, she looked back at Killua who look at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Killua asked.

Gon stared at Killua for few seconds "We are friends again. Just don't cross the line"

And with that, Gon enters her house leaving Killua who is completely dazed.

"YES!" Killua pumped up his fist and yelled, felling extremely happy. Not noticing Gon peek at him from window, shaking her head before sighing.

`Idiot' Gon muttered before she left the window.

Killua was so thankful that Gon let him to become friends with him again. He would confess again but thinks that he needs to make her fall in love with him again. Either way, they always hang out just like in the past and Gon starting to talk more and laugh as well which makes Killua happy but Gon still have a cold attitude at him though.

Neither realizes as they walk together, a dark figure from nearby wall grit its teeth, clenching it's fist at the wall in disdain.

After school has over, Gon is completely surprised as she didn't see Killua and offer her to walk home together. This makes Gon raised her eyebrow as this is truly unexpected.

"Maybe because he needs to go back home first?" Gon said as she walks through the hall.

As she about to pass the school gate, she suddenly realized.

"Ah, I left my note in my desk. It's good that I remember" Gon mumbled and goes back inside her class.

As she opens the door, she tilts her head in confusion. Seeing Killua together with a girl that Gon knew is his fanclub leader, Aruyu, a haughty girl with chestnut hair in curls. The girl currently wrapped her arms around Killua who just let her and he didn't show his resistance.

Aruyu turned her head towards Gon and smirked. She lets go of Killua and eyeing Gon in disgust, as if she is a piece of trash.

"Ah, well if it isn't Gon. What are you doing? Invading our privacy?" Aruyu smirked and folded her arms.

Gon rolled her eyes "I forgot my notebook in class so I'm here to take it. And, what about you two?" Gon asked, eyeing both Killua and Aruyu.

"Oh" She clasped her hands together. "You know what? Killua and I are dating now" Aruyu said, happily.

"Oh, really?" Gon asked.

"Yup, so I would give you an advice. Stay away from my boyfriend, you don't have a right to get close to him" Aruyu said taking steps until she is in front of Gon. "My Killua hates you too, right sweetie?" Aruyu turned towards Killua.

Killua clenched his fists and glared at Gon "Yeah! There's no need for you to stay with me or anything. Just leave me alone from now on with my girlfriend"

Gon didn't filnch. She raises her eyebrow and calmly walks towards her seat, taking her notebook and left before turned around and look at both of them.

"Well, congratulations then" Gon said before closing the door with a soft thud.

Aruyu only smirked while Killua girt his teeth and looked down as he shut his eyes in despair.

After that, Gon never be seen around Killua as instead, Aruyu was the one who is near him. It does brought a lot of protest though but no one dared to do anything.

Meanwhile, Killua was miserable. Sure that he told Gon to go away but it was not his real intention. He is so badly wanted to punch Aruyu for blackmailed him to be her boyfriend. If he didn't agree, Gon would be their bullying target and Killua would never let that happens, that is why he agrees. He cares for Gon way too much. Right now, he looks at Aruyu in hatred with her friends on top of the roof.

"Ah Killua, why are you looking at me with that scary gaze. We are lovers, right?" Aruyu said

"Shut it! I'm only doing this because you blackmail me!" Killua spat, clenching his fists in process.

"Ah, what a shame. Why do you care for that mute and stupid girl so much?" Aruyu said.

"Don't you dare insult Gon like that!" Killua said, his eyes narrowed at Aruyu and her friends.

Aruyu just smirked along with her friends "Why should we? We could make her life becomes hell anytime we want"

Hearing that makes Killua's eyes widen is shock and looking down, feels truly helpless.

"See, there is nothing you can do" Aruyu said as she walks closer towards Killua along with her friends.

"At least I can do something"

Instantly, everyone turned towards the voice source and gasped. Seeing Gon just casually leaning on the wall, looking amused.

"Wha- how long have you been there!?" Aruyu exclaimed in surprise.

"How long?" Gon smiled "Since the beginning, I guess?"

"Damn you! So you already listening to everything!?" One of Aruyu's friend said.

"Yes indeed" Gon nodded.

"Hah! You may have already listening to everything but it's no use! We will make sure that no one would believe you!" Aruyu said.

"Not even if I show them this!?" Gon showed a recording device and played it for them to hear.

"How did you-!?" Aruyu trailed off.

"I know Killua way better than all of you. Besides, I could see that he was being forced and all. I'm just waiting for this chance and besides, I trust him" Gon smiled at Killua.

Killua blushed, feeling really happy from that to the point he unconsciously lets out a smile, hearing Gon trust him and didn't hate him for yelling at her back then.

"Why you- We'll take that thing from you!" Aruyu exclaimed, running towards Gon along with the others.

"Look out!" Killua tries to run faster so he could overtake them but it's too late.

Gon just smirked. She grab Aruyu's arm and throw her towards her friends. STRIKE!

"Woah" Killua said, amazed as he made his way towards Gon.

"Oi" Gon called out.

"Yeah?" Somehow, Killua got a bad feeling.

"What's with you anyway!? How come you get blackmailed easily!? Those bullying things would never bother me" Gon said as she cross her arms and glared at Killua.

"Wha!? I just wanted to protect you!"Killua said in disbelief.

Gon sighed in annoyance "If you want to protect me then stick by my side instead of staying away. How come you didn't think of that?"

Killua went silent.

"You don't want to?" Gon asked.

Killua snapped out of his silence daze.

"O-Of course I wanted to. I even want to stay by your side forever!" Killua exclaimed as he blushes deep red.

"Then" Gon took a step forwards towards Killua and grab his collar then pull him towards her until the gap between them is only few inches.

"Eh?" Killua asked in surprise, his blush deepen. Seeing he is really close towards Gon.

"You're mine" Gon gives a smirk before pulled Killua in a kiss.

Of course, not only it shocked Killua ,but it shocked Aruyu and her friends as well. Seeing that their jaws are dropped and they are making a stupid expression.

Gon pulled away, chuckling a bit at Killua's reaction whose is in a daze as his face is now redder than the blood. After that, Gon spun around to face Aruyu and her friends who are still wearing their stupid expression.

"Look, from today on. Killua is mine and if all you dare to do this thing to him again, all of you have to go through me first" Gon said , pointing herself with a confidence smile.

Immediately Gon grab Killua's hand and drag him out of the rooftop while Aruyu and her friends are still pretty much shocked.

The same goes for Killua, he is still in daze after all that happened.

"Just how long it is until you snapped out of it?" Gon said towards Killua, her hand are still intertwined with Killua's.

He finally snapped out of it.

"Wh- Huh- I-you-me" Killua completely stutters with his still red face.

"I just kissed you and I made you mine, any objections?" Gon said simply.

Killua could only turned away in embarrassment before mumbled "No"

Gon smiled at that.

"You know-" Gon began to cupped Killua's cheek causing Killua to look at her in more embarrassment.

"I rule"


End file.
